Through my eyes
by AureaAraniel
Summary: Sam wakes up one morning to find out shes not the girl she thought she was. Legolas fanfic. a bit mary sueish, chapter 3 up!
1. Unwanted Visitors

**Disclaimer:** I have the sudden and unnecessary need to state the obvious so here it is. . . I don't own Lord of the Rings, or anything of Tolkien's . . . . okay then? I've done it . . . Happy now? Oh yeah refer to this in later chapters. Okay now ON With the STORY:o)

**Though My Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

**Unwanted Visitors**

Beep Beep . . . . . Beep Beep. Ugghhh. I rolled over and pulled my pillow over my head trying to block out the sounds of my alarm clock. No matter how far I burry myself under my pillow I can still hear it getting louder and louder, so unless I wanted to listen to that for the rest of the morning I have to actually move out of bed and turn it off. With my pillow still on my head I felt around for it. Ah ha, found it. I shoved the dial over from buzzer to radio. I have been doing this for the past two years so I didn't need to see what I was doing. Eeeehhh nothing good on, just the normal boring old news. The I heard it some news that actually concerned me.

"The following county public schools and colleges have been closed due to a sudden unknown snowstorm with record measurements . . . . ." Weird but hey possibility of no school. Oh please, oh please. " . . . . . . Orange County, Paramus College– " _'sweet no school, now I can go right back to sleep_' I thought as I turned off my alarmclock.

"Sam . . . Sam can you come here for a second," shouted my room mate, Laura, from down the hall, she was probably in the kitchen making coffee for us. "Now what" I thought annoyed at the fact that im up at eight on a snow day when I don't have to be.

"Yeah, sure, hold on" I said finishing my response with a yawn. I took the palm of my hands and wiped my eyes. _"As long as I can make it down the hall, into the kitchen, and get a cup of coffee I will be fine_," I thought. I was defiantly having second thought about getting up. I finally told myself that I promised Laura I would be down there, plus after im done I can just watch movies all day.

"Sam?"

"Im coming, Im coming" I called out to Laura knowing how impatient she was. I have known Laura practically my whole life. I met her when I went to an orphanage at six and we grew attached at once. I felt like she was so smart and she was defended me when I was being picked on. She was like the older sister I never had even though we were the same age. I went to the orphanage at six because my parents left me. They had been acting strange for a while and then one early morning they got up and left me to fend for myself. At the time I though they were just going out to the store, but by the end of the day, even at the age of six, I knew that they were never coming home. A neighbor said that she still saw a small child in the house even after the family left. So I was sent to an orphanage where I met Laura, whose parents died in a car accident. When we graduated from highschool we both decided to go to the same college and are still roommates as well as best friends.

I reluctantly pulled myself out of my nice cozy bed and grabbed my hair brush and quickly brushed my hair and then thought " Im not going to class today so why am I bothering to brush my hair?" I pulled one of my hair bands from my wrist and tied my hair into a ponytail. I took one last stretched and slipped my feet into my slippers. I opened my door and flipped over the sign that said "the princess is sleeping." I dragged my feet down the hall and into the kitchen. "Made it" I thought as I poured a cup of coffee into my favorite cup that said "The BIG man's cup" which my old boyfriend, Josh gave me three Christmas's ago. Now I was ready for whatever morning had to offer since I had my coffee.

"Laura where are you?" I asked slightly loud trying to be heard over the sound of the churning coffee pot, as I turned to leave the kitchen.

"Oh Sam, Im over here, yeah, sorry," I heard Laura say calmly somewhere behind me on the other side of the kitchen. I turned around and saw her beckon me to follow her.

"Ok, all righty then" I said using my favorite saying, making her smile and then role her eyes because she was sick of me using it so much. I followed her into the family room somewhat annoyed at her for making me get up this early, but she was the kind of person you couldn't stay mad at for more then five minutes. "So what is _soo_ important that you couldn't wait until a decent hour to show me?" I asked her with a hint of mirth in my voice.

"This" she said solemnly almost with no expression on her face. "Wow she really needs to lighten up either that or she hasn't had her coffee this morning." I thought with a chuckle that I caught before it left my lips. I walked into our family room and saw about a half a dozen people sitting, or standing, as I should say because that's just what they did when we entered the room. They were dressed as thought they had just dropped out of the med-evil period. _'Wacko's' _I thought to myself as I scanned the room. They all tried to make eye contact with me but their clothing drew way too much attention for me to notice anything else.

"Ahhh . . L . .La . . Laura ca . . can I speak to you. . ." When I saw that she wasn't moving I added "Now." I was finally able to stammer out. We stepped just out side of the door but not closing it behind us. I wanted to be able to keep an eye on them. "What the heck were you thinking inviting those nut cases into our apartment." I asked her.

"They were friends of your parents and they came to–" she was saying but I cut her off.

"Oh great, so not only did my parents leave their only child, they were also mentally insane" I said trying not to take my anger for my parents out on her, but by now it was getting really hard. She knew this was hard for me to bring up my parents again because it was one of those things that remained unspoken.

"Come on lets go back in, they will explain everything." she told me in a comforting motherly voice. I just nodded in a response. I blinked my eyes a few times to stop any of the tears that usually came at this subject, but this time they didn't. I guess it was because I was really ticked off at them to feel sad. At least now I had a real reason why they left me, they were crazy and im really better off with out them I told myself. We walked back into the room and once again every one stood up. Now this was just getting plain annoying that I couldn't help myself.

"Could you just stop, ok?" I said eyeing them and thinking wow I cant believe they knew these people. They looked at each other as if they had never been asked something like this before and they had no idea what to do. One finally got the courage to stand up and explain why they were acting this way.

"Please, milady, it is custom where we come from to stand when a lady enters the room." he explained He had blonde hair that hung to his shoulder and crystal blue eyes. "_Gorgeous_" I thought "_not too bad except for the fact that he's psycho and wears really weird clothes out in public_.

"Well we aren't there now, now are we," I replied cooly. I wasn't going to take my anger out on Sarah but I never said I wasn't going to take it out on them. He seemed surprised that I spoke to him this way that he just shut his mouth and sat down shocked. The silence was deafening, but I think that they were to worried to say anything to me again only to make matters worse. Laura finally spoke and broke the silence wanting to get to the point of this sudden meeting and all eyes were on her.

"Sam, twenty years ago just after you were born a portal from middle earth to earth ripped and you and your parents were went here. Six years later your parents needed to return to middle earth for their duties to the King of Eryn Vorn. They liked earth so much for its simplicity that hey thought you would be better off here then back at home so they left you behind. I was sent her by your parents to make sure you were safe. Now you are needed to return to middle earth because you affect its future some how." She explained with a serious look on her face. I just suddenly burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me like I was the one that was crazy.

"Your joking right. This is all just a joke, none of this is really true. I have to admit you guys were very good, and to think that I actually almost believed you that it was true." I said my voice full of mirth.

"Sam, Im not joking, why would I joke about something like this?" she said looking me in the eye as if trying to tell me with them that this was no joke. I felt my heart drop to my stomach and suddenly I felt extremely queasy.

"This cant be happening, this can not be happening! . . . why me?" I said in a whisper. Scared that this was no joke after all.

"It is," replied Laura, she turned my head to the side reviling my ear to her. "You have already begun. The process has started." she started with a smile. I pulled my head away from her hands and stared at her with a horrid look on my face at what she was saying. I stepped back and turned and ran down the hall towards the bathroom to see myself in the mirror. I looked to see what Laura was indicating on the side of my head. When I say my perfectly normal ear had changed from being rounded to being tipped. I let out a wail of disappointment. I let myself drop to my knees and buried my face into my hands and began to cry. After a few minutes when the initial shock was over I saw feet at the door and looked up to see who was there. Everyone from the room was looking down at me with a sad, somber look in their eyes. I singled Laura out of the group.

"Forget to mention something?" I yelled at her furious that she never once told me. "What the heck am I? I cant go to school looking like a freak. Heck I cant even go out in public anymore looking like this. What did you do to me!"

"One we didn't do anything to you, you are a Silvan elf like them" emphasizing the word 'are' while indicating the other elves over her shoulder. "And two we are leaving this weekend, so in fact you won't be going back to school. We want to get you back to middle earth as soon as possible, for we fear to linger here any longer," she said trying not to show the hurt she felt from me. She never thought that I would react

"Did anyone ever asked me what I wanted?" I asked trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill. "Im not going, and you cant make me" I whispered but it still held the force that I was trying to get across. This was more thrown at all of them standing in the doorway then just Laura.

I just needed to get away from everyone and be by myself and rational what just happened. I squeezed by everyone in the doorway and ran down the hall into my room, locking the door behind me. I grab my blue teddy bear that my parents left me and hugged him tightly, feeling so alone and lost once in my life. I flopped down on my bed, curled up with my face in my pillow, and cried.


	2. A good lesson to learn

**Through my Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

**A Good Lessen to Learn **

I heard a knock on my door but I was too up set at Laura to see her now. I pulled my teddy bear up close around my chest and held him tightly.

"Go away Laura, you of all people should know that I don't want to talk to anyone right now" I said quietly, from my bed, but loud enough for the person at the door to hear me well enough. I rolled over and allowed my back at face the door as I heard the lock click and the door open and then faintly close. I look back and was about to tell Laura to take a hint and leave, only it wasn't her, it was one of the _elves_. I thought the word with distaste. Couldnt they just leave me the well enough alone, they just come in here and think that they can just change lives. Well at least it's the hot one. He was the one that I had seen earlier with the long blonde hair slightly blonder then mine, and the crystal blue eyes rather then my green forest ones. The teniosn and uncomfortable silence between us grew to the point at which it could be cut with a knife.

"Yes?" I said breaking the staring contest between us. He looked down as if he almost forgot why he was there. It took him just a few seconds to remember in which then he looked back up at me.

"Laura was wondering if you were hungry" he said indicating to the tray of cookies he had brought up. I always loved Sarah's cookies, they were always warm and fresh, but today I just wasn't in the mood for them.

"No thank you im fine for now" I said sitting up. I was expecting him to leave since our conversation was over, but surprisingly he stayed. "Is there anything else?" I questioned him, my voice becoming bitter.

"Why are you so upset?" he finally asked me slightly tilting his head, with a curious look in his eyes. Out of all the questions I was expecting this was not one of them. I had no idea how to respond to it.

"Well . . .I guess mainly because my best friend I have known for like fifteen years has been lying to me from the beginning of our friendship, Im leaving behind the people I know, well except Laura, and really the only place I have ever been able to call home, and oh yeah how could it have slipped my mind im changing into a different species that I never even know existed until this morning! Im just so stressed out right now, I just cant handle it all." I said almost on the verge of tears again. He came and sat on the bed next to me and put his arm around me and rested his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I used my thumb to wipe away the tears that had finally come to my eyes. I suddenly hear him gasp. I looked up and was going to ask "what the . . ?" but he told me before I could ask.

"Do you have any archery ranges near your village?" he asked with the look of excitement in his eyes.

"Uhh . . I can check . . .Why?" I responded, and began to search through my desk area until I found my dusty old yellow pages book. I was flipping through "Archery . . . . Archery ahh here we go. Hummm not to far, but why do you want to know if we have archery ranges" I asked as I looked up at him to see he was looking over my shoulder, which he was. His breath on the back of my neck made it almost impossible to focus. _'Come on Sam, you can do this, Its not like he's drop dead gorgeous. Yeah, yeah that's it._' I tried to convince myself although it wasn't working, so I just pulled my mind off theat topic completely.

"It happens to be very soothing for the soul and it helps to clear you thoughts" he stated simply.

"Ok fair enough. I have to tell you though we had an archery unit in gym class in high school and I stunk at it, so don't get your hopes up." I admitted to him.

"Well then I shall just have to help you then, milady" he said with a smile that made me just want to melt on the spot.

"I would like that and you, my lord, can just call me Sam," I replied with a smile hoping it had the same effect on him as his had on me. I think it did because he not only smiled but looked deep into my eyes making me blush furiously and I had to look away.

"And you _Sam_ can call me Legolas" he stated.

"Alright _Legolas_ lets go" I replied grabbing my jacket and letting it hang over my forearm. I looked back and noticed the clothes he was wearing. "humm . . . . ." I thought looking him up and down on what I could find to fit him. Legolas looked down at his clothes as if wondering what was wrong with them. "Yes that would do" I started rummaging thought the back of my closet. "Ah ha" I said out loud.

"What?" Legolas said coming to my side and kneeled down to see what I was talking about.

"Here put these on, they were my dads old things. They might be out of date but you wont be seen out in public looking like that!" I said indicating the mid-evil ware. I handed him a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt from Barbados. He looked at the shirt and pants in confusion and then back at me. I sighed and I pulled him out of my room and shoved him into the bathroom before he could argue with me.

I was waiting for him just out side of the door. When he came out I was surprised to she that they actually fit him. I gabbed his hand to lead him down the hall to the from door. I unexpectantly felt him close his hand around mine. I was glad he was behind me so he couldn't see me starting to blush. I mentally went through a check list of everything I needed "Legolas, number one, wallet, don't need car keys, need house keys."

"Since its not too far I thought we could just walk is that ok?" I asked him.

"Yes, that's fine with me." he responded.

"Ok lets go." I said as he followed me and closed the door behind him.

It was quite a bit father then I imagined, but the time quickly passed. Legolas kept a conversation going by telling me about his homeland and what the people were like. From what he told me Mirkwood sounds like a dodgy place once you step out side of the palace grounds. He seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about my home, since I would be leaving it soon, so he continued to talk about his. I was happy just listening to him, his voice was soothing and was like water that calmed my soul. We walked hand in hand down the street until we came upon the archery range. A look of glee crossed his face when he saw it. We went in and I let him pick out our bows and arrows since I know nothing of archery. We got our things and headed out onto the range.

"Umm . . . .what do I do now?" I asked him, turning the bow over and looking at it, trying to figure out how to hold it.

"Here let me help you." he said taking the bow from me and picking up one of the arrows form the ground. "Here hold your bow like this" he said taking my left hand in his left hand and my right in his right. His hands were soft and warm to the touch. He put the bow in the correct position showing me how to hold it correctly. "Your feet should be here." he said looking down and tapping the places that they should be with his foot. He stepped right behind me and closed in. His chest was up against my back and I could feel every muscle in his abdomen. His face was next to mine so I could feel his breath against my neck. He began to tell me how to hold it and keep your aim perfect, but I was to focused on his constant breath on my neck and the soft voice he spoke into my ear. I just listened to the sound of his voice but not the words he spoke so I just nodded in response, until he said "Ok here you go." handing me the bow.

"Whoa. What? I cant do this by myself" I said turning around and looking into his eyes just a foot from mine.

"Ok here ill help you the first few times until you get the hang of it." he said stepping back into the stance he use to be in. "Now you want to let go when you breath out or your aim will be off ever so slightly ," he explained to me. I tried to do everything he told me but it was hard to stay focused when he was just so close. I let go and it hit the target just not the bull's-eye. I was proud to get it that close since I was never even able to hit anything close to it, but Legolas looked disappointed. "Here I'll show you." he said picking up his own bow and a couple of arrows. He fired one after the other hitting the bull's-eye every time. I just stood and watched in awe as well as some of the other people around us. "See all you have to do is just get into a rythem," he told me, hand me back the bow. He stepped back behind me again and slowly wrapped his hands around mine. I began to blush madly but I was lucky he didn't notice because he was behind me. "You ready?" he asked, I replied with a nod. "Ok, breath in, breath out breath in and–" he pulled my hand away and the arrow flew straight an hit the bull's-eye. I turned around smiling ear to ear. I hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Oh thank you so much I have never been able to do that before," I said gleefully, and gave him another hug which this time he returned, but he suddenly withdrew. He looked as thought I had hurt him, something deep inside was confusing him making him question what he was doing.

"Lets go" he said not sounding like himself at all. I took a step back when he said this. He looked at the ground at though he wanted to say something but changed his mind before he spoke a word. He turned away and didn't even look back to see if I was following him. He just kept walking so that I had to run to catch up with him and we just walked back home side by side in silence. I rummaged thought my pockets looking for my house keys and when I opened the door I found that Laura was not there as well as the other elves, big surprise. After I closed the door Legolas just walked down the hall towards the family room while I headed towards my room. I closed my door but not before I turned the sign that said I was sleeping so no one would bother me. I went to my bed, grabbed my teddy bear and pulled a blanket to cover my shoulders and sat down on my bed and drifted of into space, not thinking, not wanting to feel anything.

Laura told me this would happen. I should have listened to her. Why did I have to take Sam to the archery range? Now how can I get close to her again when she wont let me anywhere near her. I just had to show off. I should have told her right then and there instead of walking way. Now I've lost her forever.

**Begin Flashback**:

"Legolas _don't _get to close to her. Just be her friend thought this tough transition." said Laura staring Legolas in the face, her face stern and emotionless. "You know who is waiting for her at home and what she has to do. If you tow get to close it could affect the future of Middle Earth. If you break her heart it might mean the end of Middle Earth. Just don't get close what ever you do. For she has been though enough pain here to last her the rest of her life on middle earth. Just pleas promise me you wont get close enough for this to happen. Promise me." Laura said with a pleading look on her face.

"I promise" Legolas replied.

**End Flashback**:

dun dun dunnnnn . . . . soooo what do you guys think!


	3. One Bad Trip

Same disclaimer as before

**Chapter 3**

**One Bad Trip**

I heard Laura some in shouting that she was home. I didn't really care, I just wanted to stay in my room ,or more specifically my bed, as long as I could. I heard a knock on my door and then was followed my Laura's voice.

"Sam, im coming in. I just wanted to let you know that we are leaving first thing in the morning so you should pack tonight . . . ."her voice trailed off, guessing that I was asleep, which was exactly what I wanted her to think. A tear trailed down my cheek at the thought of leaving my hold and friends forever and never being able to see them again. I m not sure how much time passed when I heard yet another knock on my door. I tried to lay as still as possible when I heard that the door open so that they also would believe that I was asleep. It happened to be Legolas the least person in the world that I wanted to talk to.

"I know you are not asleep, I can sense that you are still, indeed awake." He said moving closer to the bed. "And if you are asleep then I shall have to wake you in the most unpleasant manner," he was now just inches form me when I rolled over and faced him.

"What do _you_ want?" I said my voice as cold and callous as the air around it.

"I just wanted to talk to you that all" he said it sounded sweet but it could not make up for what he did to me. I sat up in the middle of my bed and crossed my legs with my covers still bunched up to and around my waist.

"As you can see Im not in the mood to talk:" I said bitterly, still not over this afternoon. He, unlike Laura, actually could take a hint and he began to leave.

Suddenly the most excruciating pain that I ever felt hit both my temples. I found myself on my knees and both of my hands were on either side of my head. I screamed out it hurt so much. My head felt like it was going to explode from all the built up pressure. I tucked my head into my knees so that I was hunched over and moved my hands up to the crown of my head. I was now pleading for all of it to stop. A voice came inside my head saying 'they know you're here, they know you're here.' and I spoke those words while shaking my head in agony. "They know im here, they know im here." I had just looked up, tears now flowing freely from my eyes, and saw everyone in my room watching me with frantic looks on their faces at what I was saying. Legolas was by my side with a terrified look on his face at what was happening be for him. I was breathing heavily from all the pain and screaming.

"Who knows you're here?" he asked me with a worried expression.

"I don't know" I said, though I was almost unable to get it out for this headache took the energy from me and I fainted but I saw Legolas outstretched arm so I know he caught me. I thought nothing more for darkness surrounded me.

"Is she going to be ok?" Legolas asked.

"Yes she is going to be just fine, she'll have a headache and some dizziness for the next few days, but other then that she'll be right as rain" Laura said smiling to him sweetly.

"What happened?" he asked gently brushing the hair our of Sam's face with his finger tips.

"I think that she is quickly gaining her abilities to rapidly and cannot control them. Her father had the ability to sense danger minutes or even hours before it happens and so he probably passed it on to her. Now her mother was empathic so we have to be very carful around her if she happens to have that as well." she said looking at Sam with a somber face. "But at the moment we must find out who knows she's here and how. Come and tell be the instant she wakes up." she said now looking legolas in the eye. "Stay her and watch over her. Do not feel sadden with anything that is happened because if she is empathic then you could worsen her condition to the point of her fading. I will back to check on you and her later." she said walking out the door, his eyes followed her but the second the door closed he drew his attention back on Sam.

"I never planned on leaving you, melamin" he said softly even though he knew she could not hear him, it made him feel better that he was finally able to speak those words he never thought he could say. He picked up her hand and held it tight, letting her know that he was there for her, and then gently kissed the back of it. He began to softly hum a sad, but yet romantic elvish tune that was very familiar long ago.

Pain . . . . numbness . . . . voices . . . . noise . . . . silence . . . .dizziness . . . . headache . . . .

I wanted to open my eyes but they felt to so heavy. I quit trying to fight the creeping darkness and let myself fall back to a world of dreams. . . . . . . and peace . . . . . .

I woke up to the feeling of someone tightly holding onto my hands. I heard a distant voice calling my name but I was engulfed in darkness. I forced myself to stay conscious, but the more I tried to cling to reality, the more the pain wanted to cling to me. The voice began to come closer and more familiar. Then I realized that it was Legolas who was next to me

"Sam . . . . Sam?" he was called softly. I mustered all my energy to open my eyes. At first my vision was blurry and I couldn't make anything out, but light and dark. When my vision began to return I saw that Legolas was sitting in a chair that someone had moved from my desk and moved it next to my bed. He was gently holding my right hand, and was rubbing his thumb against the inside of my palm. I slowly moved my left hand up to my forehead, trying to stop my head from spinning.

"Sam are you okay?" He asked softly, leaning over the bed so he look into my eyes. I slowly blinked and looked away. I didn't like the feeling that he could look into my soul, reading me, seeing things not meant to be uncovered.

"Yeah, . . Im fine" I lied, still not making eye contact. I wasn't sure if he believed me, personally I didn't think he did, but he didn't linger on the subject and decided to plow on.

"I was so worried about you. I felt lost that I couldn't help you. You cared me." He said, this time catching my eyes and looking deep into them. What I saw in them astounded me. He really was scared for me, scared at what happen, and scared that he was powerless to stop it. This time he was the first one to break eye contact. "Laura asked me to come and tell her when you awoke. I will be right back." and with that, he left the room. I could tell that he really didn't want to leave me alone again, but still was obligated to go. It felt like ages waiting in anticipation for Legolas and Laura to return

"How are you feeling sweetie?" she asked me in that motherly tone of hers, that I often heard when I was sick.

"Okay, I guess." I said in a monotonic voice, getting slightly annoyed at being asked the same questions. Suddenly her eyes darkened, like pools of darkness, and her jaw was set.

"Sam what did you mean when you said 'They know I'm here. They know I'm here.'?" she asked, getting closer and closer to my face with every moment. Her voice was becoming callous and bitter with each word. I slowly wormed away, not at all liking the tone in Laura's voice. This was not like the Laura I know. 'But then again she's lied to me throughout my whole, so she's not the person I thought she was.' But still the way she was talking and the look in her eyes told me that this really wasn't the same person. She was not really asking me for an answer but rather demanding me for an answer.

"I- I don't know" I stammered, beginning to feel small and helpless. My eyes were darting around looking for a way out when they landed on Legolas. He must have seen the fear on my face because he went over and gabbed her shoulders, puling her away from me. He turned her to face him and then looking her in the eyes, he began shaking her. This seemed to snap her out of her trance, and she blinked a few times.

"Whoa . . . What happened?" she asked, rubbing her temples as though she had a migraine. He leaned forward and began whispering something into her ear. I tried to catch what he was saying, but the words were to faint for me to hear. It wasn't until her eyes widened that it really grabbed my interest. Laura looked at him completely aghast, the look on her face asking him if what happened was true. He gave only a slight nod in response to he unspoken question.

"Stay with Sam and watch over her, if they are any where close enough to do you know what, she will need as much protection as possible. We will leave first thing in the morning. I don't know how they found her this fast." Laura said and hurried out of the room muttering. "This is happening much to fast, . . . . much to fast." I looked to Legolas for some kind of answer, but he just gave me a knowing smile.

"You need your rest, you've had a hard day and tomorrow will be just as rough" he said smiling at me warmly. I was to tired to argue with him, so I just let sleep once again surround me.

I awoke to the sounds of birds outside. I started to sit up and rubbed my eyes to I could see my alarm clock. I suddenly noticed a weight on my stomach, that hindered my ability of getting up. I looked down to find that Legolas had in fact fallen asleep on my tummy. He looked so adorable. His head was tucked into one of his arms that was draped across my stomach while the other one was gently holding my hand. He looked so peaceful, like a fallen angle that I hated to wake him up. I decided to lay back down and just try to go back to sleep when I felt him begin to stir.

"Oh, your awake" he said sitting up. He put his hands up over his head, and interlocking his fingers, he stretched.

"Yeah" even though it was more a statement then question, I decided to answer it anyway. "Should we see if any one else is up?" I asked

"Sure," he responded, and with that pulled myself out of bed. I was still to tired to change out of my jeans, besides I would probably get a new set of clothes in Middle Earth anyway. I went to the kitchen and found that Laura had made me my favorite cup of coffee and left it on the counter for me to find.

"Are you ready?" Laura asked. When I nodded, she added "Go and get a few items you truly need, and then we can go" ushering me to the door. It felt awkward to know that I was in my room for the last time. I glanced around for things that I couldn't live without. I went over to my bed and picked up my teddy bear that my parents gave me once for my birthday. I looked over my shoulder, across my room towards my desk. It was filled with picture frames: one that featured me and my parents one Christmas morning, one when I was seventeen with all my friends at the beach, one with me and my old boy friend, and so on. I took all of my pictures out of their frames and put them in my photo album sitting near by. I wanted to keep then nearby so I would never forget them. I then walked back over to my door, and turned out the lights. I took one last longing look at my room, my old life, and then I shut my bed room door and walked down the hall.

"Okay Im ready," I said as I entered the room. Laura took off her necklace and placed it on the hard wood floor. Her pendent on her necklace looked like a bunch of rings interlocking each other. In the center looked like a large ruby, but it seemed as though there was something swirling in the center of it. We made a circle around the pendent, holding hands, entwining our fingers together. I just happened to be squished between Legolas and Laura. Laura began to chant some words in some sort of ancient language. I started to become very nervous, and subconsciously I began squeezing Legolas' hand tightly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." I looked over to Legolas and saw him smiling at me. He then leaned down and added in a playful whisper "Can I have the feeling in my hand back?" I immediately loosened my grip. He certainly knew how lighten a situation. We then were suddenly pulled in the ruby on the pendent. I was startled by this sudden feeling that I lost my grip on Laura and was she quickly pulled away from my reach. I then felt like I was falling in to an endless darkness. I kept my grip on Legolas as tight as I could, I was not going to lose him. I then felt myself hit the ground with a loud thud.

Almost simultaneously my whole body began to ache. I tried to push myself up with my arms, but my body felt like dead weight and I let myself fall back on my back. I turned my head to the side to see if I could see Legolas anywhere near me. I saw im a few feet away from me. H was sprawled out and wasn't moving. I mustered all my strength together and began crawling over to him. I rolled him onto his back and saw that he had a deep gash on his forehead that was beginning to bleed. He seemed to be just unconscious due to the fall.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain on either side of my head, and then an inner voice, which was more of a feeling then a voice, that told me that some thing was coming and that we needed to get off the road and hide, now. I didn't want to take any chances or question the "voice." so I grabbed Legolas by the arms and dragged behind the nearest brush. I was so thankful that I had listened to the "voice" because just after I reached the undergrowth I heard heavy foot steps, and they were moving quickly in our direction.

Preview for the next chapter: **Now there's no going back**

"Legolas?"

"Yes it's me. D- Don't you recognize me?"

"No its not that its just. . . . I cant see you. . . . I cant see anything."


End file.
